When We're Alone
by Fadedwriterpiece
Summary: One-Shot. Ryuji and Izumo have a complex relationship, but even they get moments alone. Even moments in bed; slightly fluffy. PLEASE REVIEW.


When We're Alone

Sunlight shimmered through the shades of Ryuji's window. It was rare for Ryuji 'Bon' Suguro to stay in bed this early in the morning. Usually he would be awake by 5:30, working religiously to his morning routine. But today wasn't an ordinary day.

His hair was still down around his face from sleeping peacefully. While all he had on were a black shirt and his matching boxers. His focus wasn't on his hatred of Satan, the number of scriptures he still needed to memorize, school, daily activities, the many girls who had asked him out, Rin, Shima, Konekomaru, Shiemi, his temple, family or the various other things that would usually take up his mind. His only focus was on what was wrapped inside his arms.

Izumo Kamiki lied there beside him. Her hair undone from her normal two tails, cascading down her slender back dressed in one of Ryuji's many school shirts. Her head rested soundly over his chest. Her serene state was that of an angel to him.

Bon slightly smiled. He knew he was blessed to have Izumo as his girlfriend. The girl to most was overbearing, cold, and just plan mean. She never let her guard down with anyone, except him. It was because of a mission they had almost a year ago that she finally showed her true colors to him.

When she finally showed her true self, all the weakness she had bottle up, he managed to do something he never thought he would do for her. He swore to protect her from all of it. Every horrible thing she felt from her past and sealed that pledge with a kiss.

They were both the most determine students in their exorcist class so they weren't the type to go around lovey-dovey. In fact they hadn't told any of their friends about their involvement. In front of them they acted like they always did, except with a little more hate. They had to focus during the day and certainly didn't want all their friends to gush over them as a couple.

Ryuji rolled his hand up, placing it on top of Izumo's head. Izumo slowly started to open her red eyes. Her eyes shut again before they fully opened with her vision clear. She looked up to be welcomed by her boyfriend's smiling face.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," Ryuji said sweetly.

Izumo smirked. "What? Did I ruin your morning routine again?"

Ryuji chuckled. "You sure did. Guess I should be glad Konekomaru spend the night over in Shima's room or he be wondering why I'm not already dress, studying the bible."

"Well, if you that bother why didn't you just tell me to leave?" Izumo sat up with her hair falling all around her.

Ryuji brought himself up. "I never said that. If I didn't want you around I would just say so."

Izumo took Ryuji's cheek in her hand. She planted her lips on top of his. Izumo other hand wrapped into the young monk's shirt to bring him closer. Their eyes descended shut while they enjoyed the moment.

Izumo broke the kiss and faced forward. She wrapped her arms around her legs. "You really need to learn when someone's joking, Suguro."

"Hmm?" Ryuji swept her off the bed and then dropped her flat on top of it. Izumo shirked. Ryuji got on top of her with his arms down on either side of her. He stared straight down into her eyes. "I thought I told you to call me Ryuji when we're alone."

"What are you going to do, beat me up?" she teased.

"Don't tempt me, Izumo. We're save that for school." He lowered himself down and kissed on her the lips.

Izumo pushed up on Ryuji's chest, knocking him over on his back as she got on top of him. "Tempting is what I do? Did you forget I'm a witch?"

"Not at all," Ryuji responded. Ryuji stopped the back and forth with Izumo to think. He then sat up, having the purple hair girl in his lap. "We need to get dress for school or we'll be late."

"Can't have that." Izumo pushed Ryuji back down. She swung her feet around to step off the bed. She headed toward the door, tossing her hair back over shoulders. "Be a good boy and let me get a head start."

Ryuji huffed. Time to start fighting.

-Please Review-

Not Request

Send all requests to my PM, if I like it I'll see about writing it. Also still please review the story you read.


End file.
